Queda livre
by miss-nakuru
Summary: [oneshort] Milo x Camus : No dia que receberam suas armaduras receberam também algo mais que sua simples amizade.


**Queda livre**

Por missnakuru

Santuário de Atena, o dia era agitado estava havendo muitas lutas nas arenas. O motivo? A disputa pela as armaduras de ouro. Muitos meninos vindos de todo canto do mundo, estavam disputando as mais cobiçadas armaduras e assim um lugar na elite dos cavaleiros da deusa.

No meio de tanta movimentação estava um menino magrelo, loiro e muito cabeça quente chamando atenção. Era Milo. Ansioso não parava quieto e ainda provocava seus adversários. Num outro canto estava garoto aparentemente um pouco mais velho que os demais, cabelos cor de petróleo, pele branca, e olhar frio. via todos aqueles meninos indiferente a exitêcia deles.

Aquilo chamou a tenção de Milo. Fazendo-o parar com a agitação. Aqueles olhos lembravam muito quem ele queria esquecer, resolveu se aproximar e ver se descobria quem era. Ao ver o menino grego se aproximar tratou de fortalecer mais sua indiferença, como lhe fora ensinado na Sibéria. "Não devemos odiar nem ter compaixão por nossos inimigos" disse uma vez seu mestre, e aquele que vinha em sua direção poderia vir a ser seu adversário.

Sentou ao seu lado do menino siberiano de forma casual, se espaçou no banco enquanto o outro se retraia ainda mais.

- e ai, tudo bem?

- tudo!

- pelo sotaque deduzo que seja estrangeiro né?

- sim..

- e você veio daonde?

- ... França.

- eu sou grego, mas nasci na ilha de Milos, conhece?

Camus se perguntava se aquele grego não tinha bom senso. Não se tocava que não queria papo. Gostaria de ficar quieto em seu canto com seus pensamentos. Mas uma pergunta estúpida lhe tirou do devaneio e quando ia lhe dar uma resposta um tanto ignorante ele é chamado na arena. Um outro menino também vem correndo em sua direção.

- milo! Finalmente te encontrei moleque, eles estão chamando seu nome!

- o que!! Tchau... qual seu nome mesmo!?

- Camus...

- anda logo Milo!!!

Já era tarde, o sol se punha no horizonte tingindo o céu de laranja.quando nas arenas as disputas cessaram com os vencedores do torneio, ao todo sete novos cavaleiros para o exército da deusa. Se reuniram na arena central, para receber as condecorações do grande mestre.

- agora, vocês são os defensores supremos de Atena! Os cavaleiros de ouro. Aqueles que protegem a paz na terra, e selam pelo bem da deusa este santuário, usem suas armaduras para defender a justiça, o amor e a liberdade!

Aqueles pequenos cavaleiros, que poderiam rasgar os céus com um soco e abrir fendas na terra com seus chutes ouviam atentos cada palavra. Apesar de serem fortes ainda havia muito a aprender e fortalecer.

Ao final de tudo eles foram a enfermaria tratar os ferimentos. Para depois irem ao banquete cerimonial. Seguiam em um grupo descontraído, se conhecendo aos poucos. Comentários sobre o protetor da casa de leão ser irmão de um traidor ou o jeito andrógeno do cavaleiro de peixes não passaram despercebida.

Milo olhou para traz e viu o garoto da França, aparentemente tinha ganhado uma armadura também. Deixou o grupo a frente para ir conversa com ele, não sabia por que mais se afeiçoara a ele. Talvez pelo jeito serio. Se achegou sorrateiro no menino que vinha absolvido por seus pensamentos.

- oi Camus! – isso fez este ultimo saltar em surpresa.

- oi...- de novo lá vinha aquele impertinente. " o que fazer para ele sair do meu pé?" pensava ele.

- e então por qual armadura você disputou? – seu tom era amistoso, mas achou realmente estranho o modo como o outro andava.

- aquário...- retrucou meio injuriado com a conversa, a verdade era que não queria conversar queria mesmo era aquecer seus corpo.

- serio que legal! Eu agora sou guardião de escorpião. Legal seremos quase vizinhos!- a mensão daquilo assustou Camus, conviver com aquele menino por um bom tempo.

- e por que seremos isso ?

- ora a casa de aquário fica só duas casas acima da minha e ...- em sua afobação milo acabou topando com uma pedra e pra não perde o equilíbrio segurou em Camus.

Isso o assustou tanto quanto o francês. Ele simplesmente era uma pedra de gelo e no sentido conotativo da palavra. Estava congelado, e mesmo assim ainda mantia uma expressão fria longe de qualquer sentimento.

- minha nossa!! Você esta congelando. – declarou ainda agarrado em seu braço e com uma expressão seria. – disputa difícil?

- sim... um pouco apesar de tudo.- tentou puxar seu braço, não era afeiçoado a contatos íntimos especialmente com quem nem conhecia direito.- me solte por favor!

- não, você precisa se aquecer ou vai acabar perdendo os membros!- " que coisa horrível de se dizer Milo"

- me solte! – ordenou o francês que empurrava o outro, este lhe soltou.

- você deve ser da ordem dos cavaleiros de gelo né? – disse num tom magoado, enquanto caminhava com as mãos no bolço da túnica.

- sim eu sou, por que?

- percebe-se...- dito isso foi na frente deixando para trás o aquariano, este não soube explicar mas algo lhe incomodava e fazia se sentir mal pelo outro. Olhou novamente para o braço congelado e viu que este tinha se aquecido com o toque, mas ele também estva sujo com um pouco de sangue.

o relógio da torre estava aceso de acordo com os cavaleiros que se encontravam agora na sala do grande mestre para o banquete. O mestre estava com eles. O clima era descontraído, de vez em quando os olhares de Milo e Camus se cruzavam, porem eram desviados com maior velocidade do que a do encontro. Orgulho talvez.

O banquete acabou com todos cheios e altos, porem a comemoração não havia acabado. Estavam descansando na sala de estar do templo do mestre quando dançarinas e servas, vestidas de túnicas sensuais e um pouco enfeitadas com ouro, entraram com vinho e musica. Servindo um por um.

O mestre ficou até acabar com uma taça e se retirou deixando todos a festança. Foi que a o clima ficou mais quente, os mais altos agora agarravam as servas e enchiam a cara da forma que podiam e que deviam, já que não seria sempre que teria este tipo de coisas.

Camus que até então era o mais sóbrio de todos resolveu se retirar ao notar que suas bochechas estavam aquecidas e uma tontura tomava sua cabeça, fazendo ele ter pensamentos peculiares com uma figura do recinto, mas foi impedido pelas moças que lhe faziam companhia em uma conversa agradável, apesar quase todos estarem aos amassos com elas, ele apenas queria conversa. E quando uma um pouco mais atrevida resolveu lhe acariciar de forma sensual lhe incentivando a algo mais apenas afastou gentilmente a serva pegou uma garrafa de vinho e se retirou.

Milo que se deixava ser agarrado e acariciado por três servas ficou intrigado com a atitude do francês, mas aquilo estava tão bom, a sensação de moleza percorrendo seus membros e as mão que os massageavam, deixou a cabeça descansa no colo de uma das dançarinas vendo o francês sumir escadas abaixo. Será que estava pensando em se divertir em uma lugar mais reservado? Não gostou muito da idéia e se afundou ainda mais naquela espécie de travesseiro.

Fora do local agitado aquário encontrou uma noite aconchegante e quente. Andou pela o terreno, os pés farfalhando a relva. Até que encontrou um amontoado de pilares em ruínas, sentou em um deles e passou a observa as estrelas, e observou que a lua estava amarela. Bebeu mais um gole do vinho. Dois lânguidos olhos vieram a sua mente, era os olhos daquele que fez o gelo de seu braço derreter. Milo...

Olhou para o vinho, definitivamente aquilo estava lhe deixando atordoado. Deveria parar, ou então na manhã seguinte teria uma enxaqueca duas vezes pior da que estava fadado a ter. pra bebidas ele era fraco apresar de na Sibéria beber coisas fortes e com alço para esquentar o corpo.

O som de risadas lhe tirou os pensamentos, viu que duas figuras se aproximavam tratou de se recolher para traz do pilar se escondendo e só ouvindo o som dos aparentes namorados.

- para, milo! Eu tenho que voltar para casa.- pedia um voz feminina.

- tem mesmo, não seria mais seguro ficar com este cavaleiro... vai que alguma divindade resolve levantar sua ira contra nos...

conquistador barato, pensou Camus que ouvia tudo com atenção.

- hahaha, Milo... seu convencido, vamos deixe me ir!

- não...- nisso ele levantou sua túnica e apalpou sua nádega!

PAF! Foi a resposta da moça que se retirou a largas passadas E o difamando. No seu canto Camus se contorcia de rir, tentava abafar suas risadas com as costas das mão. Milo ouviu e foi ver quem era que ousava se a curti com sua decepção.

- Camus!?- ficou ainda mais surpreso- o que faz aqui!

- vendo você leva um fora, a lá holywood!!

O escorpiano fechou a cara, e sentou ao lado do francês. Pegou uma garrafa de vinho e passou a beber.

- brincadeira, eu que vim parar aqui depois que sair da festa.

- e por que saiu?

- lugares agitados me sufocam, e eu estava ficando bêbado- riu de si mesmo.

O seu sorriso era lindo, enchia de charme os olhos azuis. Agora milo percebia na beleza clássica do francês, a pele branca de quem vive ou viveu em terras frias, o azul límpido, a pele branca e macia que parecia mármore ao brilho da noite, os cabelos cor de petróleo que lembrava os lagos europeus. Era engraçado como tudo nele caia pra o frio.

- o que tanto olha?- indagou Camus ao notar o analítico olhar sobre si.

- nada de mais...- e bebeu mais um gole, aconchegou-se no ombro do francês, este estremeceu com o contato.

já era segunda vez naquele dia que ficavam próximos, e sempre de maneira espontânea era bom... encostou a cabeça na do outro, relaxando também.

- olha a lua ta amarela.- comentou milo para quebrar o silencio - por que será que ela fica assim?

- isso acontece quando a luz do sol é refletida pela terra e não bate direto na lua.- explicou Camus como se aquilo fosse algo comum.

- olha temos um Albert isentem na elite de cavaleiros. – comentou Milo com a voz rouca. O alito quente que saia dela tocou a nuca de Camus fazendo-o estremecer.

Ele virou o rosto para encarar escorpião. Os rostos estavam a meros de centímetros de distancia e Milo estava com aquele olhar, que lhe perturbava tanto. Imediatamente virou o rosto para o lado, num gesto automático.

- o que foi? Perguntou Milo curioso, no fundo sabia que aquilo era embaraço pela a aproximação de agora a pouco...

- nada de mais... só... Milo?

- um...

- eu queria lhe pedir desculpa por logo cedo eu... não foi minha intenção ser frio daquele jeito, é que eu simplesmente sou assim... milo?

Olhou em seu ombro e o outro já dormia em um sono profundo. Se sentiu um patética com aquilo, ele havia abaixado sua muralha de gelo e o outro apenas dormia! Quis jogá-lo de seu ombro da forma mais rude possível. Olhou melhor, o ressoar baixinho, a boca aberta como criança as faces coradas pelo vinho, realmente era uma criança. Deitou a cabeça na do outro, aspirando o perfume dela, tinha cheiro da marinha dali, ofegou fechando os olhos e adormecendo junto ao outro.

**Maio de 2007**


End file.
